Goodbye dad
by starlightdreamer052000
Summary: in the books mia dad alive but what happens if he where to die
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own princess diaries Meg Cabot does and if you didn't know that why are you reading this fic? This follows after party princess so if you haven't read it you may get a little confused about who John Paul is.

Thursday 11 may. English 10am

Top ten fictional men by Mia themopolis and Tina hanka baba

!0. blade. Ok so hes a vampire but those abs are great andi mean have you seen him with no shirt. Totally agree only he looks hot with the jacket swaying behind him as well.

9. Christian from nip tuck. Ok so he a bit vain but you know he love Julia and maybe even kimber. Yeah but I do fell sorry for kimber and I liked him more when he was cole.

8. Mr Darcy. Ok so maybe he isn't from our time but he so adorable. Colin firth played a much more adequate portrayal of him than that man I kiera knieghlty version. When will I meet a man who will wisk me away like he did Elizabeth.

Ok lilly we are listening to Mrs M talk about the next issue of fat louis bumhole.

Hey tina lilly turned away lets continue.

7. severus snape. Ok so in my mind lilly and james had harry after they left school so they where about 17 and harrys 15 so snapes early 30's. not that I've got anything against Alan Rickman cuz hes hot. But in my mind snape younger. Totally agree but have to say alan Rickman rules.

How rude is that somebody's beeper going off. Oh no principle gupta calling me to the office. Since I haven't done anything to Lana I'm guessing grandmere needs a shopping partner to cannel.

Thusday 11 may. In Limo to county Genral. 11.15

Ok I can't believe this I mean this isn't happening. I guess I should start with what happened in Gupta's office but I'm still taking it in.

As I got to the door I expected to see Grandmere. With rommel sitting on her lap. But I didn't instead was my mother sitting across from Principle Gupta crying.

I looked around to see Rocky my little brother but he wasn't there. "Mom where rocky I ask." All sort of horrible thoughs where running though my head when mom said Frank had him. I relaxed at this, because frank is Mr Gianni my algebra teacher and also my step dad.

Finally mom calms down enough to look at me and says. "Mia we have to go to the hospital." Of course I come up with a million question like: "What wh whats happened who hurt how bad are they." But mum just starts crying again and lars steers me to the limo.

Lars had a sad look on his face so I guess he mus know but he's not telling. Now that I think abut it he did look a bit pale after he looked at his beeper in class. But seeing as nobody' s telling me anything I guess I'll have to wait till I get to the hospital.

Thursday 11 may County Genral. A lot later that day.

Everyone is so quiet mum's been crying for hours and Gradmere well I don't know what to say. She is just staring into space her eyes void of any emotion like a statue. When we got here we where rushed into a little room. When I entered I notice grandmere looking blankly out the window staring into space. "He is Gone." Was all she said and then blacked out. Mum screamed and was held tighly by Mr G but stood numb.

"Who is gone gradmere." My voice was weak yet I still felt nothing. "Your farther amelia he died in an accident this afternoon." I stood in sock not know what to fo I turned to the door and expected my farther to go got you Amelia but it didn't happen. For the longest time I felt nothing. Grandmere has gone to get dad belongoing and then where going to the loft.

Friday 12 the loft 1am.

Everyone finally gone to sleep but I couldn't grandmere's in my room but hasn't said anything since she told us. Mums been crying all night Mr g parent have got Rocky so I though I would see if anyon was online to get my mind of it and oh my god I didn't expect that.

You have 13245454335 unread emails.

Dear miss thermoplis we are sorry about you loss. But know you wil become a fine ruler. The president of france

Dear miss thermoplis whn would it be appropriate to form an interview with you s carol rigis secretary.

After a very long time there was some emails from people iknew.

BecoynceisME

Hey girl you ok. Give me a call if you need anything. Ling su

Iloveromance

Oh my god mia I can't believe it are you ok . do you need anything do you want me to come round. Im hear if you need to talk tina.

Lillymozavitz

Hey girl. Just to let you know im here.

Skinnerboxisgonebutimstillhere

Hey mia I know we haven't talked in a while. Ive been busy here in japan. But I heard what happened and I know that we broke up ages ago. but I just want you to know im still here for you ok mia. You'll always be my number one girl you know that don't you. So if you what to talk.

Wasn't that sweet of Michael even though he went to japan to study the new way of computer technology he still thinks about me. I know if I ever need to talk it would be him but I'm just not ready yet.

Hatecornincilli

Hey mia. I though you might like some thing to take your mind of what happened so here goes. Lana weighbeurg fell over this afternoon and then began to cry until she got a lolly pop. Plus side she ripped her cheerleader outfit and was publicaly humiliated. Wish you was there. Well love you mia Jp.

Well what did you think love hate review. Ps my English sucks sorry.


	2. school already

Ok again don't own princess diaries don't sue!

Friday 12 may. The loft. 9am

School would of started but mum insisted that I should say home and grieve. The only problem is everyone so quiet. Grandmere is jus sat staring into space. This is Grandmere I'm talking about she normally won't shut up. Everyone not eating, the silence if deafening.

Friday 12 may. Limo to school. 9.15

Ok so I cracked. I got Lars to agree that if I was to go to school it would take my mind of things. Mum phoned ahead and informed principle Gupta that I would be coming now all I have to do is show up.

Only problem is I don't think I can face everyone!

Friday 12 may. English 9.45

God I want to go home. When I walked in the room was quiet and still. Nobody move all just looked at me. I could see the sorrow in their eyes. I looked at lana because I knew no matter what happened she would still be lana but even she didn't have the normal distain she normally does for me.

Hey mia how you doing.

I'm fine tina we'd best listen to Mrs m now I'll talk to you later.

You are not fine girl and when do you ever listen to MRS M.

Lilly just leave it ok I'm trying to work.

Hey girl we just want you to know that where here for you. Ok and Michael says hes coming back from japan for a week to make sure your alright. And to let you kow he's totally fine with you and jp though if Jp ever hurts you he will have to answer to him.

Oh lilly he didn't have to do that. I'll be fine and wasn't he supposed to have that conference next week.

Mia he wants to be there for you and I think he needed an excuse to get out of that conference any way. He'll be here tomorrow at six.

Tell him thanks lilly. We'd best listen to Mrs m.

Hey mia just to let you know that if you need anything you can come to us ok.

I can't believe Michael coming back just to see me. I know that we probably had the most mature break up in the world. But I guess that's down to the fact Michael IQ is so high he knows how to handle himself. I can't believe he's coming.

Friday 12 may. Algerbra. 10.30

Oh my god Principle Gupta is taking algerbra while Mr g Is looking after Mum. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

AEHS Ladies bathroom. 11.15

Once again I find myself locked In a stool writing in this book. I don't know what happened in algebra as I run out of it. No not because of principle Gupta took over Algebra. Though that is a good reason granted. I was trying t o figure out the question when suddenly I had an image of my dad being run over. I have no idea what coursed it. I mean I hadn't thought about it till then but now I can't get it out of my mind. Dad flying though the air as a car hit him. Dad lying on the ground fighting for his life.

Oh god can't breathe……. Will stop thinking, will stop thinkng.

Ok so I ran out of Algerbra and started to run down the corridor I knew lars was following me but I didn't care. Suddeenly I ran into someone. As I started to apologise I realised I ran into Jp. He was shocked at first but soon pulled me into his arms. I began to cry. I couldn't stop after a while he steered me to the third floor corridor so nobody would find us.

Jp held me and gently rubbed my back. Under normal circumstances I would of melted into his embrace but at the time I just needed to be held. "why did you come to school today mia." His voice was soft and full of concern. Then I started to cry again. Finally I mumbled how: I couldn't stand the silence and everyone wasn't being them selfs and I had to get out . Jp listen and held me finally I said I was better and thanked him. But he looked me in the eye and told me that he'd always be there for me. God my boyfriend are the greatest! So know im in the girls bathroom waiting for lunch.

Ok so what did you think. R and R


	3. lunch and confrence

Thank for all the wonderful reviews. Normal disclaimer apply.

Oh and my English still suck sorry.

Friday 12 may lunch

Ok so everybody now treating me like I'm going to break. And I swear if one more person asks me if Im ok I will hit them I mean it. It's making me crazy. One thing I have noticed in at lunch is how quiet Lars is. Normally he spends all lunch talking to wheinham. (Tina body guard.) but today he is just sat not making a sound. He also looks really pale and his eyes are all red and squinty.

Why don't I think

Ok now I know I'm self absorbed. God why do I suck so much.

Wheinham was dad body guard for years he is blaming himself for the accident. If he didn't need to protect me then he would have been there for dad.

Friday 12 may Penguin house. zoo

God im such a spaz I freaked out at luch. I didn't feel like going back to class so we all skipped. Now Lars and Jp are telling me that it's normal to feel this way. That I can always count on them to be here for me. Finally I told lars that I was sorry that he had to follow me. I told him how it was my fault he didn't get to say goodbye to dad.

Lars looks at me all serious like and says. "Princess I was your farthers body guard for many years. But if I could only protect one of you my choice would always be you. I will miss your farther greatly but he is still alive in you. So long as you emember him he will never truly be gone." I started to cry right then and there Jp moved away so Lars and I could have a moment together.

Friday 12 May Plaza hotel Grandmere's room.

When I got back to the loft mum ran and hugged me. "God mia we where so worried. Principle Gupta phoned and told us what happened in algebra." My checks flared and I mumble and apology. Then gradmere walked into the room. She was dresses in a pristine black dress. Her face was somber and she said. "We must go to the plaza and give a press conference. What ever you do mia you must not cry in front of the cameras. Cry as much as you like after but the press can't see weakness.

I stared at grandmere like she had to heads but couldn't think of anything to say. One look at here face and I could tell she was hurting and so I followed her to the plaza. When we arrived there was a sea of reports "Princess mia over here." "Princess Mia." I tried to block them out and started to go up the stairs. Once inside it was worse. Reporter after reporter where asking question of my dad. What would happen to the throne and how was I feeling.

All I wanted to do was hit every reporter in the face and ask them how they though I was feeling. But I refrained I kept quiet and let Grandmere answer every question. I sat still and upright not moving till it was time to leave.

No I'm in Grandmere's room and everything reminds me of dad. I would cry again but I don't think I have any tears left and grandmere has completely broken down on the bed she is just sat on the bed staring into space. I hear her whispher something "A mother should never out live her child." Then I see her fall. I scream and a flurry of guard coming running in.

Well what you think r+r please


	4. and it just gets worse

Disclaimer once again own nothing. My English sucks and please review.

Friday 12 may. Loft midnight.

I can't believe grandmere collapsed the doctors say she is going to be fine. That she has just had to much stress and should just take it easy. But all I can think is grandmere is one of the strongest people I know if she can't handle this what do you expect me to do!

I so can't sleep now I evey time I shut my eyes I either see dad or grandmere collapsing.

Saturady 13 may. 1am

Still no sign of sleep.

Saturday 13 may. 9 am

Well I managed a whole hour of sleep before the buzzer went of. Ok so it's Michael and I have'nt seen him in ages and he trying to brighen me up by bringing me over bagels and a cookie but still I really don't feel like having to speak to anyone today.

Saturday 13 may. 1pm ladies toilets.

Once again I have ended up in the ladies toilets. Why. Because im now getting followed by, six genovia secret service, Lilly, Michael, Tina, Ling su, boris, the press and jp.

I know that the genovia secret sercvie are only doing there jobs and that my friend though bringing me to the rocker fella center was a good idea and that the press will soon get bored when something bigger come up or we have dad's funeral but I need some space.

Ok so Lilly banging on the door wanting to know if im alright. I best go before one of the secret service men break down the door.

Saturday 13 may. 2.30 county general hospital.

God could my week get any worse. I finally caved and went skating with the guys only jp not a fantastic skater and well we where both holding hands. Tina spotted someone famous at the other side of the rink. She yelled at us to follow and as me and jp turned round, Jp balance was of and we both fell. Unfortunately for me jps skate caught in my head and now I have 12 stitches.

There was blood every where. The press was having a field day. Lars swooped me up in one big hug and held me so tight I needed to ask him to lossen his grip. Jp looked so pale and Michael started to shout at him. The next ting I know was I was in a ambulance on the was to county.

The only plus side off the accident is nobody allowed in my room yet so I finally have some quiet. Time.

Saturday 13 may. 4.30 county genral hospital.

They changed my room I now have to share guess who with.

Grandmere.

Ok so read and review.


	5. prince william aunlikley aid

Don't own princess diaries

Sun 21 May Genovia Place. 5pm

I'm sorry I haven't written in a week but so much has happened. After spending the night in hospital I was allowed to go home. But Grandmere had to stay because she kept blacking out. It was so scarey watching someone that strong be so ill she never commented on my accident or that I was in a awful state she just sat in her bed glaring into space.

We held dads funeral today and I can say it was the worse day of my life. The streets are full of flowers, candles, teddys for dad. I had to ride behind his coffin and wave to the crowd. I wasn't allowed to show my emotion in front of the public so I spent three hours staring into space. I know if i looked up and saw the coffin I would cry.

There was hundred of tributes of people saying how wonderful my dad was and what a fine ruler he was. The only problem was I could see my dad as this all I could see was this image of my dad holding me when I was about three. I had just fallen over and scraped my knee. My dad held me as I cried and then brought me an ice cream for being such a brave girl. See he wasn't this big ruler he was just me dad.

Its time for the wake now ill write more later.

Sun 21 May Genovia Place. 8pm

It was horrible. Everyone was crying and then hugging me saying such a waste it was. The only person to be normal was prince William. He came up to offer his condolences like the rest of the royals but when he left I had a small note in my hand. Here is what it said.

Those we love are never truly gone. They are in are hearts. Becoming a shell is not what they would have wanted. When my Mum died, Harry and I made a pact that the funeral to the public was not real and we would have are own for mum. This is how we got trough the press we couldn't grieve in public but that doesn't mean we can't grieve. If you need some place to go to grieve. You are welcome to come to England. Remember your farther for who he is to you. Not who he was to his country. All the best W

It's amazing how I never really talked to William before. There is so much hype about how he is the best Prince and so on I never really though of him as human. I was sad when I heard about Princess Diana but I though nothing what her children went through. Now One of them is helping me in my hour of need.

Don't forget r and r


End file.
